Nicht zu ändern
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Ten mit zwei Fremden in der TARDIS. Eine kurze, böse Szene ...


**Nicht zu ändern ...**

"Das... wirst du ... bereuen!" die einzelnen Worte waren halb gepresstes Schreien halb Keuchen. Als der nächste Stoß durch ihn hindurchschlug bog sich der hagere Körper des Timelords weit durch. Er hatte die Grenze bis zu der er das Schreien hatte unterdrücken können längst überschritten und so gab er den Schmerzen mit einem durchdringenden Laut, der von den Wänden des Konsolenraumes wiederhallte, eine hörbare Gestalt.  
Als der Regler der die Stärke des folternden Energiestromes bestimmte wieder heruntergedreht wurde, wurde aus dem Schreien ein erst lautes, dann leiser werdendes Stöhnen. Schweiß tropfte dem Zeitreisenden aus den Spitzen der Haare und lief ihm in dünnen Rinnsaalen über den Hals in den Kragen des Hemdes. Er kniete vor der Konsole, die Hände unverrückbar auf den Rücken gebunden, sein Kopf hing nach vorne, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Der Mann mit dem seltsamen, dicken, graugesteppten Shirt lächelte den Doctor an. Der kleinere, blonde Mann mit der seltsamen Weste neben ihm hielt sich, wenig begeistert blickend, im Hintergrund.  
"Wie auch immer - das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass ich ihn finde. Danke für die Information, Timelord."  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und blinzelte den Schweiß aus seinen Augen weg.  
"Ich werde dich finden und dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen."  
Der Mann sah den Doctor überlegend an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Wenn das, was du mir über ihn erzählt hast stimmt, wovon ich ausgehe", er streichelte beinahe liebkosend über das Gerät in seiner Hand "wirst du keine Gelegenheit dafür bekommen."  
Er ging zu dem Gefesselten und hockte sich gerade so weit von ihm entfernt vor sich, dass der Timelord ihn nicht erreichen konnte.  
"Du müsstest mich jetzt aufhalten ... jetzt, bevor ich das Schiff wieder verlasse ... aber das kannst du nicht, denn du wirst zu lange brauchen, um dich von diesen Fesseln zu befreien. Es wird dir gelingen - sicherlich - aber nicht rechtzeitig. Aber weißt du, was das lustige ist? Eigentlich brauchst du dir gar keine Gedanken zu machen. Er wird es überleben ..."  
Der Doctor sah dem Eindringling in die Augen und dieser erwiderte den Blick ungerührt, als er den Regler erneut bis zum Anschlag hochdrehte.  
In den Schrei mischte sich pure Verzweiflung und die Schlingen um seine Arme schnitten tief ein, als er sich erneut so weit durchbog, dass sein Körper in einem Maß beansprucht wurde, das einen hohen Tribut fordern würde. Jeder Muskel schien aus Stein zu sein und die fremde Energie fraß sich in seinen Geist, legte ihn beinahe still, bevor sein Wille sich erneut auflehnte und er mit einem anderen Schrei, der nur noch purer Zorn war gegen den Schmerz ankämpfte. Als sein Schrei sich änderte, sah er, dass der kleinere, blonde Mann angstvoll zurückwich. Im selben Moment griff der Eindringling nach dem Arm des anderen, an dem er einen Manipulator trug, wie Jack ihn hatte und einen Wimpernschlag später verschwanden die beiden.  
Das Gerät hatte er - auf höchster Stufe stehend - einfach fallen lassen.  
Der Timelord sammelte seine letzte Kraft in einem weiteren Schrei, kam wackelnd auf die Beine und riss, ohne Rücksicht auf das was mit seinen Armen geschehen würde, an der Fesselung, die ihn an der Konsole hielt und endlich brach das dünne Kabel. Er konnte sich bewegen, soweit man es unter dem Einfluss des Gerätes "bewegen" nennen konnte und löste mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Fesselung von seinen Armen und Handgelenken. Mehrfach schnappte er nach Luft und die Laute die er von sich gab waren eine Mischung aus Keuchen, Knurren und Wimmern. Endlich waren seine Hände frei. Mit einem weiteren Schmerzenslaut brachte er sich nach vorne, griff den Regler und drehte ihn ab.  
In dem Moment in dem der Schmerz aufhörte ihn zu fressen, brach er zusammen und blieb für einen kurzen Moment liegen. Er versuchte der Schmerzen Herr zu werden, die sich jetzt aus neuen Gründen durch seinen Körper zogen. Die Ärmel des blauen Hemdes waren an den Stellen an denen das Kabel gewesen war zum Teil eingerissen, zum Teil blutig. Er wußte nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Schultern dazu zu bringen zuzulassen, dass die Arme nach vorne kamen.  
Er durfte nicht liegen bleiben.  
Er DURFTE nicht liegen bleiben!  
Er kam auf alle Viere und zog sich dann so schnell es ging, an der Konsole hoch. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm kaum und jede Bewegung schien unerträglich.  
Doch unerträglicher als der Schmerz war der Gedanke, was der Fremde mit Jack tun wollte! Er mußte es verhindern! Er richtete sich ganz auf und wollte Koordinaten eingeben als seine Sinne ihn wissen ließen, dass es zu spät war ... er fühlte es ... er sah es ... so wie er stets alle Realitäten, alle denkbaren Zeitverläufe sehen konnte, so konnte er erkennen, nicht was exakt mit Jack geschah - aber dass er versagt hatte ... der Fremde hatte sein Ziel erreicht ... und er konnte nichts mehr daran tun ... der Fremde hatte sein Tun in der Zeit fixiert.  
Der Doctor stützte sich über der Konsole ab und ließ den Kopf hängen, keuchte leise. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Wie war es ihm gelungen, sein Tun zu fixieren? WIE?  
Er ging langsam vor der Konsole wieder auf die Knie und setzte sich auf seine Fersen - stützte sich mit den Armen nach vorne gebeugt auf dem Gitterboden ab.  
Sein Atem wurde langsamer und stiller. Sein Blick war ohne etwas zu sehen starr auf den Boden vor sich gerichtet.  
Vielleicht hätte der Fremde Jack nie gefunden, wenn er nicht nachgegeben hätte.  
Aber er hatte es getan ...  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Es hatte nicht in seiner Hand gelegen. Und trotzdem hätte er es verhindern müssen, als noch die Zeit dafür da gewesen war. Aber die Zeit war verstrichen und er hatte es nicht verhindert.  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch und er richtete sich auf.  
Sein Blick wurde fester und er schürzte die Lippen ein wenig, als überlege er in Ruhe, was sein nächstes Ziel sein würde.  
Als er sich erhob, sah sein Blick beinahe normal aus und wären seine Haare und seine Haut nicht schweißnass und wäre nicht das Blut auf dem Stoff seiner Ärmel gewesen, hätte alles ausgesehen wie immer.  
Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte nur wenig zusammen, als seine verletzten Handgelenke den Stoff berührten, sah dann zur Mittelsäule hoch und atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er - wie immer - zu einem Hebel an der Konsole griff, ihn umlegte und dann in aller Ruhe begann seine Reise fortzusetzen, während er die Dinge, die er ohnehin nicht mehr ändern konnte in den hintersten Winkel zu den anderen Ereignissen seines Lebens schob, mit denen er Schuld auf sich geladen hatte und deren ständig größer werdendes Gewicht er auch dann, wenn er nicht an sie dachte, zu jeder Sekunde mit sich trug.

ENDE


End file.
